


Dirty Secret

by YuElaine



Series: Recapture failed [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Vinsmokecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 厨师回到了地狱，勇治是个傻子





	Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 山治受，文家多p预警，言语侮辱

（上）  
*  
勇治对于山治回家这件事是喜闻乐见的。  
一个让人愉悦的，可以随意欺凌，打不还手骂不还口，而且是时隔十三年再次回到手边的“玩具”，就是勇治给予山治的定义。  
虽然他第一次挑衅山治的时候脑袋被山治踢变了形，但是他敢肯定那是因为他的大意，一定是这样，而不是因为那个懦弱的无用的山治已经变得很强了。

*  
山治婚礼顺利的举行完了，草帽被赶出了蛋糕岛，而一段时间后他们也离开了big mom的领地。  
一个无国土的国家，只要开了船，草帽找破了头也别想找到。  
想到这勇治非常愉悦，彼时他们正在进行离开big mom后在杰尔马城堡的第一次家庭聚餐，山治坐在他旁边沉默的切割着盘子里的牛排。  
“希望你的船长不会死掉。”勇治故意把脸凑到山治跟前，他知道山治讨厌他这样做。果不其然山治的脸色更不好了，不知道是因为他的脸还是他的话。  
草帽临走前被打成了重伤，在山治的恳求下big mom才放了他一条生路。  
“别逗了勇治，”尼治笑着叉起一块土豆，“什么他的船长，他可是生生踢掉了人家的一颗门牙！”  
勇治哈哈大笑，他可忘不了那一出戏，真的够他笑半年的。  
“受着重伤飘在海上，还没有厨师，真的很让人担心呢山治，”尼治继续说，咬了一口土豆又吐掉，然后把整盘土豆倒在垃圾桶里，“呕，真难吃，什么玩意。”  
啪的一声叉子被拍在桌子上，山治猛的站了起来，“你这个混账！捡起来吃掉！”  
“我拒绝，不仅如此，我还要每顿饭都倒掉所有我不爱吃的食物，”尼治也慢条斯理的站了起来，呲着牙笑着，“当着你的面。”  
“！！”  
眼看山治要爆发了，正当勇治打算看好戏的时候，一个颤抖的声音响起。  
“山…山治君？”  
坐在山治另一边的，他的新婚妻子布琳，拉住了他的袖口。  
于是山治慢慢的坐下了。  
“对不起，小布琳。”勇治听见他这样说。  
勇治切了一声，继续吃盘子里的食物，尼治也坐了下来，整个过程父亲，伊治和零玖沉默不语。

*  
离开蛋糕岛，杰尔马拥有了两件新鲜的“武器”。  
一个是城堡上空，挂在杰尔马66旗帜上面，画着让人闻风丧胆的big mom海贼团标志的海贼旗;还有一个就是山治的妻子布琳。  
一个美丽的女孩子，勇治很喜欢这个类型，他相信伊治和尼治也一定很喜欢，当然他们都不会出手，那可是big mom的女儿，就算她现在独自一人在他们的地盘。  
便宜了山治那小子。勇治想  
更气人的是，不知是不是因为山治那一套让人作呕的骑士道，两人竟然分房睡，真是让勇治匪夷所思。

不过算了，跟他没什么关系。  
况且其实勇治对那档子事儿没什么特别大的兴趣。  
他的兴趣还是在吃，并自豪的因为这个兴趣成为兄弟中最高的人。

但是伊治和尼治就不一样了，他们算得上是热衷于情欲，身为大国王子肯定不会缺女人，城堡内的女仆，还有外来的。他甚至曾不小心听到伊治和尼治分享同一个女人。  
关系真好。当时勇治听见屋内女人痛苦的喘息声和求饶声，不以为意的走掉了。

*  
伊治尼治和勇治从小分到自己的房间之后，就一直睡在同一楼层，城堡的二楼，零玖喜欢清静，住在四楼，山治回来后和新婚妻子住在了三楼尽头的两个房间。

这天早晨勇治起的有点早，打开门想让女仆把早餐早一点端上来，正好看到伊治从楼上走下来，衣着整齐，一脸餮足。  
勇治立刻懂了，笑着问“哪个小妞？”  
“你说什么，”伊治耸耸肩，“我只是饿了去找点东西吃。”  
骗鬼，勇治想，厨房在一楼，这一脸身心都吃饱喝足的表情，心情这么好，看来小妞很够劲儿啊。  
他看着伊治回到了自己的房间。

午饭时做了炖菜和鸡胸肉，尼治仍不爱吃炖菜，一股脑的倒进了垃圾桶，勇治真想问问他除了巧克力他到底爱吃什么。  
不过真遗憾山治没有看到这一幕。他没来吃饭，听说他自己为布琳做了午餐，在房间享受二人世界。  
父亲黑着脸，没想到山治才几天就忍不住了。  
“叫他晚上必须来吃饭，像什么样子！身为王族不要去侍奉别人！！”

于是晚饭时候山治来了，勇治到的时候他已经坐在座位上，这让勇治很吃惊，因为吃饭他从来是第一积极的。  
勇治在他身边坐下，“你老婆被你做的老鼠食毒死了？怎么没来？”  
山治没说话，勇治很不爽，伸手推了他一下。“喂，老子跟你说话你要好好的低声下气的回答，知不知道？”  
“…滚。”  
“？你说什么？？？”  
“我他妈叫你滚！！”

“山治。”  
勇治的腿刚要踹翻椅子，伊治走进了大厅，叫了山治的名字。  
勇治看到山治狠狠的抖了一下。  
这么怕？勇治其实能看出来山治对伊治一直有着比其他兄弟更深的恐惧，但没想到已经到了这个地步。山治没有应答，双手紧紧揪着裤子的布料，脸色比刚才更苍白的可怕。

勇治收回了踹凳子的腿，哈哈，既然伊治要帮他教训这个吊车尾，那再好不过了。  
伊治走到山治的身后，一只手附上了他的后颈，勇治亲眼看见那一瞬间山治猛地咬紧牙齿抖的几乎要跌下椅子，伊治一直没有说话，只是那么站在他身后，直到山治自己平息了情绪。  
“滚。”山治含糊的说，完全没有骂勇治时候的气势。  
令勇治惊讶的是，伊治就这样笑着走开了。

…勇治不太懂这是什么情况。他觉得有什么不对劲。  
尼治也到了大厅，进门就喋喋不休，挑衅山治，但是从那时开始到用餐结束，山治再也没说过一句话，布琳也一直没有出现。

*  
布琳第二天也没有出现。  
父亲询问了山治究竟怎么回事，山治回答布琳有些发烧，不想出房间。  
勇治总觉得这是不想和他们全家一起用餐的借口，的确，没有比他们家饭桌上更火药味十足的地方了。  
既然是big mom的女儿，她当然有这样的权利，从那天起每天的饭菜都是由厨师长亲自送到她的房间，勇治听尼治说的。

山治却被强制每天必须在饭桌出现。  
今天的菜是法式长棍面包和煎鹅肝，尼治少见的没有丢掉任何食物，山治的嘴角破了，阴沉的坐在那儿往嘴里塞东西。  
就算他再不愿意和他的家人坐在一起，每餐也一定会吃光盘子里所有东西再走。

他被伊治或者尼治教训了吗？勇治不解，为什么不带着我。  
晚上十点他用训练室出来，想回到自己的房间，经过三楼的时候他神使鬼差的向山治的房间方向走去。  
经过三楼一个空闲已久的书房时，勇治听到里面有声音。

含糊的说话声，还有肢体碰撞的声音。  
“……你他妈离小布琳远一点！！”  
是山治。

勇治没想那么多，既然伊治或尼治在教训山治，那他理所应当的想参加，所以他推开了门。  
果然看到伊治将山治按在地上，按着他的手腕不让他挣扎。  
阴暗屋内的两个人一起望向打开的房门处站着的勇治，勇治也理所当然的想进去加入殴打山治的行列，可没想到两人就这么起来了。

…？？结束了？  
山治衣服凌乱，他理了理衣服，拿出一根烟，伊治看着勇治感觉很烦躁。  
“你在这干什么？”

然后伊治就离开了房间。  
山治在黑暗里站了一会儿，也离开了房间。  
剩下勇治一脸懵逼。

*  
真的有什么不对。  
勇治觉得自己好像接近了一个恐怖的事实。  
之前兄弟三人再没像小时候那样一起欺负山治，他只会觉得他没有找对地方，但昨天的诡异场景仿佛提醒了勇治真相是什么。

“……你他妈离小布琳远一点！！”

这是山治当时说的话。

勇治冥思苦想了一晚终于得到了一个恐怖的结论。

至少是伊治，已经对山治的未婚妻出手了。

所以昨晚伊治选择离开而不是让勇治加入殴打山治的行列，他怕勇治知道这件事。  
所以布琳不再下楼吃饭。  
所以山治经常性带伤，这是保护布琳不受到侵害的后果。

勇治甚至想到第一次布琳不来吃饭的那天，伊治早上从三楼走下来，勇治甚至还问了他哪个妞儿。  
操，那天晚上他干的是布琳！！

所以山治那天中午没来吃饭是为了安抚布琳，还有晚上吃饭时候，伊治和山治之间诡异的氛围…

一切都解释的通了。  
？？伊治那家伙胆子也太大了吧？？？？  
尼治知道这件事吗？或者他已经加入了吗？  
被父亲知道了会怎样？  
被big mom知道了会怎样？

勇治觉得自己的脑子从未同时想过这么多的事情。  
当清晨的阳光照进屋子，勇治知道他经历了人生中第一次失眠。

（中）  
*  
胆子太大了。  
真的，胆子太大了。

勇治顶着黑眼圈坐在餐桌旁机械的往嘴里塞着东西，直勾勾的盯着对面的伊治。  
伊治，你………唉！  
胆子太大了！这可怎么收场！！  
你疯了吗！四皇的女儿你也敢上！你的鸡巴还好吗！！  
杰尔马的荣誉怎么办！因为你杰尔马要被big mom灭国了！！  
这种事为什么让我想…好想告诉零玖…这种事应该她操心…

但他知道他不能说。  
这事儿知道的人越少越好。  
尤其不能让父亲知道。

现在全家人都发现他的不对劲，父亲皱着眉，伊治放下叉子抱起手臂迎着勇治的目光，勇治觉得他脸上就写着你奈我何四个字，于是他移开目光看向旁边的山治。  
山治拿着叉子，把一块鱼子塞进嘴巴里。  
袖口下滑了几厘米，露出金色的手环，白皙手腕隐约可见青紫的掐痕。  
勇治真的有生以来第一次对山治产生了类似怜悯的情绪。

*  
勇治发现自己开始有意无意注意伊治的动向。  
据他观察尼治应该是不知道这件事的，勇治感受的到尼治对伊治的反常行为也有些许困惑，并且勇治半夜出门有听到尼治房间干女人的声音。  
而伊治夜晚经常不在房间。

没错勇治去打探了，他观察了一周，有五天伊治都不是在自己房间过的夜，而早晨总是从楼上下来。  
太放肆了伊治，这和天天都…有什么区别…  
布琳那么柔弱的女人怎么受的住你？  
看来山治也无法阻止，他果然没什么厉害的，弱的要死，当然保护不了自己的女人。  
废物。勇治想。

这事儿他想管也没法儿管，要知道零玖是个女人，所以伊治才是杰尔马准继承人，既然他有胆子这么做，那勇治也没法儿说什么。  
算了，跟他也没什么关系，勇治想。  
他不再想这些事，重新过起他没心没肺的生活。

*  
事情有变化是因为伊治和尼治接到了帮x国平定战乱的任务，要出海一个星期。  
伊治走了之后山治的脸色明显好了很多，这在每天的饭桌上能看出来，看来是因为布琳暂时脱离苦海他的情绪也放松了些。  
废物。勇治还在这么想，自己的女人都无法保护。

这天勇治还是从训练室回来。他如果没有任务，生活差不多就是吃饭睡觉训练室，偶尔会干干女人。简单的很。  
在三楼和二楼的楼梯口和山治狭路相逢。勇治看见山治就忍不住想教训他，虽然他已经够惨的了。  
“喂，山治。”  
山治像没听见一样错开他就往楼上走，勇治很火大，一个废物拽什么，还没清楚自己的阶级吗？  
勇治伸手就拽住了山治的小臂，“我他妈在跟你说话你没听见吗？！”

然后他看见了山治回头那一瞬间惊恐的眼神。  
虽然很快被狠戾压了下去，但还是让勇治愣了一下。  
“放手。”山治貌似平静的说。

他原来这么怕我吗？可是我已经好久没找他麻烦了啊？  
按结果而言勇治是喜欢的，他一直想看到山治像儿时那样诚惶诚恐的怕他，但是长大后的山治从来没让他如意过。  
“看清自己的阶级吊车尾，遇到我应该鞠躬问好，知道吗？”勇治说，非常得意。  
“放手！！！”  
腿风袭来，算是意料之中，勇治伸手抵挡，本以为会很疼，却发现力道比刚见面时候那次打斗弱了很多。  
“你没吃饭吗？”勇治嘲笑道，一拳挥了上去。

勇治气喘吁吁的终于制服了山治，扭着他的手臂将他按在了墙上。  
“你很弱啊，”勇治用力按着他，完全忘记自己是怎么气喘吁吁了，“果然是个废物。”  
山治没说话，一直在沉默的挣扎，勇治伸手抓住他的脑袋往墙上用力一磕，整具身体才软了下来。  
勇治将整个身体都贴在山治身上不让他倒下来，他还在用力扭着山治的手臂，提着他。  
他可真他妈瘦。  
山治流血的侧脸就在他的眼前。  
金发遮挡住他的眼睛，勇治仔细一看他连肩膀和脖颈都是青紫的掐痕。  
真他妈狠，为什么不带我？自己欺负真的很没意思。勇治闷闷的想。  
然后勇治发现自己压制住的整具身体都在发抖。

视线中苍白的嘴唇被咬出了血，张合几次，勇治听见了他做梦都想不到能听到的话。  
“放过我…”  
晶亮的泪水流至下颌。

勇治后退了一步，山治软倒在地上。  
然后他艰难的爬起来，整理了一下衣服，沉默的向楼上走去。  
勇治站在原地发着愣，像是搞不清楚发生了什么，他愣愣的走下楼，然后猛地刹住了脚步。

他发现自己硬了。

*  
操。  
操。  
操。

勇治用力打着房间里的沙包。  
我操。  
日了狗了。  
去你妈的。

然后沙包漏了。  
勇治最后踹了一脚漏掉的沙袋，砰的一声把自己扔在床上。  
我缺女人了吗？？  
我一定是缺女人了。  
可是两天前才日过啊！我又不是伊治和尼治，有这么欲求不满？？  
不对，一定是因为打斗，男人因为战斗情绪肾上腺素飙升，硬了很正常。  
正常吗？？？？

勇治觉得自己快疯了。他摔了房间里一切能摔得东西，然后躺在床上睡着了。

*  
从那天起，勇治就再也没见到过山治。  
他第二天起晚了，醒来就已经是中午，到了大厅才看到尼治已经坐在了饭桌旁。  
伊治和尼治昨晚半夜的时候回来了。

两位平定战争的功臣回来的第一顿午饭，只有三人在场。  
勇治看着尼治和父亲，实在想不通这是什么事儿。  
“人都哪儿去了？”他忍不住发问。  
“伊治战斗的时候负伤了，”尼治说，“在维修。”  
昨晚到家维修到现在？多严重的伤啊，要知道伊治执行任务可从来没受过什么大伤。  
一个小小的x国内的战乱能让伊治伤成这样？  
“…零玖呢？”勇治接着问。  
“感冒了。”  
去你妈的基因改造人会感冒，骗鬼呢？说她毒发身亡了还可信一点。  
“…”  
“谁他妈要管那个废物的事儿，别看我，我不知道，”尼治骂道，可勇治就是觉得有什么不对，“你可真逗尼治，我可什么都没问。”  
“吃饭。”  
两个儿子乖乖吃饭，直到结束饭桌上没人再说一句话。

*  
肯定有什么不对了。  
当天晚上伊治和零玖都出现在饭桌旁，但是山治仍然不在。  
伊治宣布山治生病了，让厨师长每天把饭送到山治的房间。  
零玖看起来很正常，甚至正常到不正常，勇治能感觉到零玖一直以来对山治是心软的，但是…她很正常。  
不正常的难道是我吗？

他肯定是不正常了。  
正常人会对自己的兄弟硬吗？  
操。想起这个勇治新换的沙包又报了废。

*  
山治已经消失了一个月。

也没有再看见布琳。新婚夫妇就像凭空消失了一样，再也没人提起。  
其实这也是正常的，城堡这么大，如果不是故意去三楼堵人，碰到的概率实在很小。  
但勇治不觉得山治和布琳可以自由活动了。

勇治在那次伊治回来后又开始留意伊治的去向，结果他吃惊的发现，尼治加入了伊治的行动。  
晚上的时候两个人都不在房间。  
早起两人一同从楼上下来。

带着餮足的表情。

太可怕了，勇治想，big mom知道了的话杰尔马连留下历史的可能都会被抹消。  
布琳那么柔弱的女人，你们两个人…你们两个关系真好。  
勇治只能这么做出结论。关系真好。

所以山治是怎么回事？真的病了？  
勇治是不信的，他宁愿相信山治因为拼死保护布琳被打残了。  
所以尼治也可以这么放肆。

可能事实就是这样吧。

勇治躺在床上，想起一个月前那天晚上山治颤抖的身体和泪水，不知道布琳和山治谁承受的痛苦更多一些。  
这些都不是他该在乎的。勇治想。接着闭上了眼睛。

*  
勇治做了一个梦。  
春梦。这没什么，身为21岁的精力旺盛的男人一个月不做几次春梦都觉得人生不圆满。  
勇治在梦里粗暴分开身下人的双腿，粗暴的进攻，性器在紧致甬道内肆意侵犯，淫靡的水声回荡在黑暗里，他舔着舌尖笑着，抚摸着身下人完美的身体，这女人有着紧致的臀部和有力的双腿，呻吟声沙哑好听，她的胸——  
她的胸？？  
像是突然被人打开了灯，梦里的一切都亮了起来，勇治惊恐的看着身下人的脸射了出来。  
缎子一样的金发，蓝色的眼睛盛满痛苦，苍白出血的嘴唇一张一合。  
“放过我…”

“操！！！！！！”  
勇治猛地从床上坐起来，揪着胸口的衣服用力喘着气，他用惊惧的目光看着他的房间，好一会儿才缓过来这是一场梦。  
“操，操，我操…”勇治骂骂咧咧的踹着被子，抓着床头的台灯就扔了出去，伴随着一阵叮叮咣咣的声音，门外的小女仆颤抖着问勇治大人怎么了。  
“滚！！！！！”  
门外立刻没了声音，勇治站在房间中央呼哧呼哧喘着气，像要吃人的野兽。  
操。  
操你妈。  
勇治抓着自己的头发，一拳打碎了房间里的镜子。  
然后冲出了房门。

*  
他必须去揍山治一顿。  
他必须。  
勇治红着眼睛冲上了楼，奔着三楼尽头的房间就跑了过去。

他必须揍他一顿。  
就算他已经被伊治修理的只剩一口气瘫痪在床，他也要把他这一口气揍没。  
该死的废物，文斯莫克的耻辱，失败品，我他妈今天就让你知道自己的阶级。  
操。

勇治心跳的飞快，他跑到了应该是山治住的那条走廊，有两个相隔很远的房门。  
应该就是山治和布琳的房间。  
他管不了那么多，怒火已经蒙蔽了他的双眼，他冲到离他最近的那个房间就要捶门。  
然后及时刹住了脚步。

他听到门的另一边有喘息声。  
还有肉体相撞的啪啪声。

操，这他妈是布琳的房间，他差一点就犯错了。  
伊治和尼治今天也在四皇的女儿身上用他们那两根饥渴的鸡巴，真是有够高贵的鸡巴。

勇治收回脚步，喘着粗气，走到另一扇门前，一脚踹了上去。  
“给我开门！！！”  
他刚想踹第二脚，门就开了。

美丽的小姐走了出来。

“…勇治先生？”布琳害怕的小声问道。

（下）  
*  
勇治愣在原地。

布琳站在他面前局促的绞着双手，等着他说话。美丽的女孩穿着好看的睡裙，站在黑暗里都像一幅画。  
她甚至看上去丰满了点，显得更加可爱动人。

完全没有受到虐待的迹象。

勇治张了张嘴，说不出话。  
布琳在这儿。  
这是布琳的房间。  
所以另外那个房间是，山治的房间。

“勇治先生，你…”布琳怯怯的叫了一声，勇治咽了一口口水，“这是，你的房间？”  
“是我的房间…”  
勇治有点语无伦次的指着走廊另一头，“那，那个房间是…”  
“哈，当然是那个白痴吊车尾的了。”  
女孩的脸突然尖刻起来，五官还是那么美丽，神态却像个恶魔。  
勇治瞠目结舌。

*  
这谁？？？  
勇治眼见着女孩像是变了一个人，黑暗在她的脸上投下阴影。  
“你们文斯莫克家这么恶心吗？操自己兄弟的屁股？身在王子应该不缺女人吧，哈，这是什么癖好？真是让我恶心透顶。”  
“天哪对不起勇治先生我在说什么话…”  
“嫁给他？真是笑话，让我嫁倒是找个像样的王子来啊，把一个废物花痴塞给我以为我是傻的吗？”  
“不不我不是想说这个对不起…”  
“找我消除什么人的记忆的话多带点诚意，第一次算是我送你们的了，下次不要轻易打扰我谢谢。”  
“对不起勇治先生！天哪太抱歉了！！我先失陪了！！”

咣，门关上了。  
勇治独自一人站在阴暗的走廊里，感觉自己已经无法思考。  
之前的推断倾颓在一片寂静中。

他不能自控的抬起腿，向那扇门走了过去。  
他又想起刚才梦中的那张脸，那样的美丽而痛苦。  
浑身的血液冲向大脑鲜活着这些画面，甚至比梦里更清晰。

贴近那扇门，门的另一边罪恶的情色渗了过来。  
压抑的喘息，痛苦的哀鸣，碰撞，辱骂，奸笑，哭泣…  
像一幅画一样展开在他的面前，勇治闭着眼睛都能想象那些细节。  
他将手放在门把手上。

“山治，我们的弟弟来了哦~”

勇治没有再犹豫，他推开了门。

*  
瞬间淫靡的味道撞进他的鼻腔，他走进房间仿佛走进另一个世界。  
房间只开了床头的小灯，阴暗和罪恶统治着这里。他的兄弟们在那张床上，做着他这辈子都想不到的事。

山治仰躺在床上，昏暗的灯光在他的皮肤上剪切出欲盖弥彰的阴影，他的双腿被打开，夹在尼治的腰间，尼治的手掌掐着他的屁股，将自己的性器一次次送进他的体内。  
伊治坐在他的脸旁，明显刚刚结束一轮口交，山治神色迷惘的脸上还带着新鲜的白浊。伊治笑着将明显已经有些神志不清的山治的脸扭向门的一边。  
“看看谁来了？”  
勇治在那张脸表现出惊恐的时候就已经硬了。

“过来，勇治。”伊治说。  
勇治在走过来的途中解开了自己的腰带，勃发的性器跳了出来，山治在抗拒，勇治走近居高临下的看着他的脸，看着他连瞳孔都在惊恐的收缩。  
“不…不要了…”  
伊治捏着他的脸强制他转向这一边，山治口齿不清的说着不，在他看到勇治的阴茎那一刻更是挣扎着摇头想要摆脱桎梏，他的身体在床上挺起又落下像是美丽的鱼。  
勇治从伊治手里接过山治，用力掰开他的嘴。  
“如果咬断了怎么办？”他问伊治。  
“他不敢的。”伊治笑着说。

尼治也在笑，他用力的顶了一下，山治吃痛的张开嘴，勇治掐着他的下颌，将自己的性器塞进他的嘴里。  
湿热和柔软包裹着他，快感烧灼起他浑身的血液，理智似乎也跟着抽离， 他用力将性器捅进更深的地方，慢慢扯起嘴角笑的像是得到满足的疯子。  
太爽了。  
多少女人替他口交过，但从未带给他过如此疯狂的快感。  
并不仅仅来自于下体的那一根，更来自于现在这张嘴的主人，的痛苦的脸。  
这是山治。

这是山治痛苦的侧着脖颈，被捏着嘴巴给他口交。  
他的脖颈拉伸到极致，裸露着脆弱的青筋，美丽的锁骨遍布啃咬的伤痕，凝聚着晶莹的汗珠。  
他的手指绞着床单，因为痛苦骨节发白。

尼治不久就射了，伊治钳着山治的腰将他翻了个身，让他跪在床上，然后提着他虚软的双腿再次将阴茎插了进去。  
山治发出痛苦的喉音，紧闭着眼睛睫毛脆弱的颤抖，泪水顺着眼角流到下颌。

勇治一次一次将阴茎捅到更深的地方，山治本能的吞咽着要呛死他的唾液和体液，喉管挤压着他的阴茎头部，他能感受到山治在干呕，却仍一次次残忍的捅进去，瑟缩的舌尖甚至坚硬的牙齿都让他更加兴奋。  
太棒了。  
流淌至下颌的晶亮的口水让他想起那天晚上他将山治按在墙上，身体毫无缝隙的压制着他，他苍白的嘴唇，还有眼泪。  
“放过我…”

勇治射了出来。  
喷涌的瞬间山治惊恐的后撤，却被伊治的阴茎逼出一声哀鸣，精液涌进他的喉管，勇治没有抽出阴茎直到他喝的一滴不剩。

山治伏在床边咳的满脸通红，泪水溢满了蓝色的双眼。伊治用力将他拽了过去，他颤抖的抓着床单随着律动喉咙发出痛苦的单音。  
“你很舒服啊，”尼治坐在床边伸手握住山治翘起的阴茎，山治发出一声嘶哑的惊叫。“被操屁股也能硬的起来，真是天生的婊子。”  
伊治笑出了声，用膝盖将山治的双腿打的更开，尼治的手粗暴的抚弄着山治的阴茎，勇治这时候才看到那枚卡在根部的阴茎环。  
“啊啊…”山治痛苦的吸着气，浑身抖的不行，泪水和汗水砸在床单上，“不…别…别碰…”  
“想射吗？”  
“打开…”山治抖着声音，“啊啊…”  
“求我啊。”  
山治咬住了牙，很明显他不想这么做，尼治手下一个用力让他直接爬伏在床上，他的头抵着床单，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“操你——”  
尼治抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头，呲着牙笑着问，“你说什么？”  
“啊！”下体传来的疼痛让山治几乎晕厥，他被迫仰着脖颈，又被尼治狠狠掼在床上。  
“偶尔也会有不听话的时候，”伊治对勇治说，“现在比最开始强多了。”  
勇治看着颤抖着趴在床上的人，伊治已经开始做最后的冲刺，抽插凌乱不堪，山治的身体像是颠簸的船，载着难以承受的痛苦和快感，仿佛下一秒就要倾覆。  
伊治射的时候打开了山治的阴茎环，山治瞪大眼睛无声的射了出来，粘稠的精液溅在床单上。当伊治抽出来的时候身体还在无意识的痉挛。  
“现在全部交给你了。”伊治笑着对勇治说。

现在就和梦里面一样。  
紧致的臀部，汗湿的皮肤，无力的双腿被迫打开，接受他一次又一次的侵犯。  
山治在他进来的时候还未从剧烈射精的眩晕感中清醒，甚至身体还在微微痉挛，他脱力的双手抓着他的手臂，嘶哑着说着不要。  
太完美了，就像梦一样。

比口腔更为湿润紧致的甬道早就被操的伤痕累累，却仍无可奈何的绞紧侵入的异物，山治大口喘着气，像是快要窒息。  
勇治知道自己比伊治和尼治都大，山治就算之前承受过无数次也不能那么轻易的接受他，这个认知让他更加兴奋，他看见山治那张因疼痛而布满泪水的脸，想起曾经那一张张冷漠的，厌恶的——

这是山治啊。

勇治笑了起来，粗暴的捅到了底，俯下身在因为疼痛和疲惫神智恍惚的山治耳边说。  
“这才是你该呆的位置。”  
他看到山治睁大了眼睛，他从湛蓝的瞳孔深处看到了他想看到的东西。

那是黑暗与绝望。

*  
很快伊治和尼治也加入进来，尼治将山治从背后抱起，将一根根手指顺着勇治的阴茎插了进去。  
穴口扩张到极限，山治在尼治进来的时候已经晕过去一次了，伊治又抚弄着他的阴茎将他强行唤醒。  
三个兄弟友好的分享着山治的痛苦，仿佛回到了十三年前。

清晨的时候山治已经彻底晕了过去，仰躺在床上身上凌乱不堪，满是爱欲的痕迹。他的双腿无法合拢，勇治看着那根禁锢着他的右脚的金色锁链，感觉自己又要硬了。  
适时过来的医生和护工将为他进行医治和清洁。勇治只好作罢。  
“真够方便的。”勇治大为吃惊。  
“我们对这个废物已经不能再好了。”尼治说。  
“毕竟这个废物也有他独特的作用啊。”伊治笑着说。

三人顺着楼梯走到二楼，每个人都带着餮足的表情。  
和他们之间独有的，肮脏的秘密。

*  
现在的勇治渴望夜晚的来临。  
人迹罕至的三楼尽头，冷漠的新婚妻子，锁在门后美味的猎物。  
多么完美，真是像童话一样。

他一次又一次将自己的阴茎捅进他的嘴里，屁股里。  
他喜欢看他被操的神志不清，喜欢看他被顶到前列腺，咬着牙和喷薄的快感做抵抗。  
他仍乐于和两个哥哥一起折磨他，就像是三年前一样，只是换了一种方式，但是他更喜欢在伊治和尼治出任务的时间里，独自一人在昏暗的房间里一次又一次占有他。  
每次他受不了了，神志不清的哀求他，他都会逼着他叫自己的名字，然后像未经人事的小鬼一样射出来。  
他会亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，看着他的泪水顺着眼角流进头发里。

被满足的征服欲和占有欲，让他的灵魂都开始战栗。

*  
虽然后来已经不是很关心了，但是勇治还是从尼治那里听到事情的本来面目。  
就是他和山治在楼梯口相遇那天稍晚，伊治被山治和零玖差点杀死。  
“伊治告诉山治布琳早就知道他一直被操了，可怜山治还一直拼命装作什么都没发生。”  
“他的妻子真是个魔鬼。”勇治打个哆嗦。  
“——然后山治情绪崩溃，狠狠踢在伊治头上，零玖又突然出现，”尼治大笑，“她对自己最宝贝的弟弟被操反应挺大的。”  
“伊治一个不小心差点被毒死，所以维修了十几个小时。”  
“我救了他，”尼治得意的说，“从此他甜美的弟弟的小屁股只能和我一起分享了。”  
勇治终于懂了那天中午吃饭为什么只有三个人。

“…然后伊治找布琳修改了零玖的记忆，山治从此被关在房间里。”

“我一直以为你们操的是布琳，”勇治向伊治老实交代，尼治快要笑疯了，“你他妈傻逼吗，敢操四皇的女儿不要命了？”  
“最开始我的确威胁他如果他不听话我就对布琳下手，”伊治说，“他一听马上就放弃了挣扎。”  
“甚至劝说布琳不再下楼和我们一起吃饭。”  
“不过后来这点威胁也不必要了，毕竟那就是他应该待的位置。”  
兄弟三人笑了起来，空气里充满了和谐友爱的气氛。

“今晚再一起去吧。”勇治傻笑着，这时他仿佛只有八岁。

 

END


End file.
